Freakin' Love
by Waspie
Summary: Après avoir douteusement gagné leurs places à une lotterie, pour un voyage à Londres, Redgoth et Damien se retrouvent affublé d'un troisième gagnant qu'ils n'attendaient pas...Les Gothkids ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise. YAOI. R x B
1. The Day We Met

**Préface**

D'abords, je me doit de préciser que bien sûr, les personnages présent dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas (bouh ç_ç), ils appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone. La façon dont je les ai fait évoluer, par contre, est ma création(kukuku). De plus l'histoire racontée ici se base sur certains faits réels de ma propre vie. L'idée est venue du fait que durant un voyage, la façon dont je m'étais habillée rappelait étrangement Redgoth, tandis que ma compagne ressemblait à une vampy-butters....l'idée du couple, aussi bizarre qu'il soit, de RedxButters, m'as donné envie d'écrire cette fic xD. De plus, si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous remarquerez mon goût prononcé pour les couples improbables et franchement étranges...

Je tiens aussi à dire que les personnages présentés ici sont plus âgés, plus matures et plus réels(et plus beaux...). Je ne cherche pas tellement à me rapprocher de leur mentalités et apparences physiques telles qu'ils sont représentés dans la série(parce que j'aime écrire de belles histoires et si c'était les vrais, ça serait un gros délire). Ils m'ont servi de base, pour écrire l'histoire que j'ai envie.

Voila pour l'explication! Now, ENJOY :D

**Chapitre 1: The day we met**

- ça fait quatre jours qu'il s'enferme chez lui, et qu'il refuse de répondre au téléphone. Je sais pas quoi faire, franchement...

Henrietta regardait Curly l'air désolé. Elle avait tout essayé pour essayer de parler à Red, mais il faisait le mort, impossible de le joindre. Il ne sortait pas, ne répondait pas au téléphone, ne se connectait pas, et ça commençait à vraiment lui faire peur. S'il était arrivé quelque chose, elle n'était même pas sûre que les parents de Red s'en apercevraient. Ils ne voyaient jamais rien, ces gens, et ne comprenaient rien non plus. Leur rôle dans le bien-être de Red s'arrêtait au paiement de ses fournitures scolaires et de son abonnement de bus.

- T'as essayé d'aller chez lui?

- Bien sûr que oui! Ses vieux m'ont dit qu'il était pas là. Mais j'ai vu sa tenture bouger...

Jamais Red n'avait parler d'eux et de ce qui se passait chez lui, parce qu'il a toujours été réservé et froid quand il fallait aborder le sujet, mais elle se doutait bien qu'une grande part de son mal-être venait de là. Mais tout de même.... Il aurait fallu une fameuse catastrophe pour qu'il se referme de cette façon. Ce n'était pas normal.

Curly hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion.

- Je me souviens d'une crise du genre que Red nous a fait autrefois... ça a fini à l'hosto.

- ...Je me sens tellement rassurée grâce à toi :D merci Curly

- Désolé...faut dire ce qui est, Red est pas quelqu'un de super stable même s'il cache bien son jeu. Pourtant, c'est vrai que je l'ai jamais vu craquer.

- Parle pour toi.....

Henrietta se leva, sa robe de tulle noire froissée se dépliant comme s'ouvre une fleur. Ses yeux profonds, bien que brillants, semblaient durs et froids. Elle avait un beau visage, mais ses traits montraient que la vie ne lui avait encore fait aucun cadeau. Elle sembla regarder dans le vide un instant, puis fixa son regard sur Curly.

- Je vais tenter encore un essai. Il m'a promis de pas refaire les même erreurs...j'espère que je peut toujours lui faire confiance.

- Mouai...en tout cas s'il y a le moindre souci, tu m'appelles tout de suite. Ok?

- Mais oui grand nounours...Je suis une grande fille maintenant, tu sais.

Les yeux d'Henrietta devinrent moqueurs en employant un surnom aussi ridicule pour une armoire à glace comme Curly. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du grand frisé et sorti de la pièce.

En sortant elle croisa un groupe de « Vampyr ». Cette bande d'émos ridicules l'énervait au plus haut point, elle leur aurait lancé des cailloux si elle avait pu. Ces gamins étaient tellement stéréotypés que ça la faisait vomir d'être comparée à eux. Mais elle avait plus urgent à faire pour le moment.

Elle ne remarqua pas la tête blonde du groupe qui la fixait intensément, suivant des yeux le chemin qu'elle empruntait.

Elle sonna à la porte. Une fois, deux fois. Comme rien ne venait, elle regardait à l'intérieur. Personne, la pièce était vide, tout était éteint. Les parents étaient surement sortis. Elle était certaine que Red était là haut, parce qu'elle entendait comme un bruit étouffé de musique. Exaspérée, elle appuya sa main sur la sonnette et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'elle se demandait si Red allait la laisser là avec une crampe au bras, la porte s'entrouvrit.

Elle vit un Red débraillé, négligé, par la mince ouverture. Elle poussa la porte d'un coup et entra, pour ne pas se faire mettre dehors et parvenir enfin à lui parler.

Étonnamment, Red ne broncha pas. Son visage n'exprimait rien, sinon une profonde lassitude. Ses cheveux rouges sang étaient en bataille.

- Enfin, tu penses à m'ouvrir ! J'en avait marre de faire le pied de grue devant ta porte.

- ....

Red ne dit rien. Il prit un paquet de cigarettes sur la table, en sorti une et l'alluma. Ensuite, il daigna lever les yeux sur Henrietta. Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu la 3ème guerre mondiale, tant il s'était laissé aller.

- ...Seigneur, Red, qu'est ce qui s'est passé...pourquoi tu donnes plus de nouvelles? T'avais l'air bien y a pas une semaine...

-...Mais je vais bien. Même très bien. Ça se voit d'ailleurs. Non ?

- ...Tu te fous de moi? Tu as surtout l'air d'avoir un sacré problème. Regarde toi!

Red haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. La mort dans l'âme, Henrietta le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était un vrai chantier. Ça et là, des vêtements et des déchets jonchaient le sol. Un cendrier plein trainait sur le bureau, et des cadavres de bouteilles étaient rangées dans un coin. De plus, la porte de son armoire était cassée, elle pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds. Sa commode était pleine de marques de coups. On aurait pu croire qu'il s 'était battu ici.

- ....Wow...

- Je t'en prie...fait comme chez toi.

Il prit le cendrier, appuya sur le bouton « Play » de sa radio et s'allongea sur son lit. La radio diffusait une musique triste et lancinante, que Henrietta savait être une composition de Red. Il aimait créer des chansons étranges, des airs de boites à musique, de piano, lentes et diffuses. Elle semblait rentrer par tout les pores de la peau, ce qui fit frissonner Henrietta. Une telle nostalgie lui rappelait des souvenirs terribles. Elle les rangea dans un coin de sa mémoire, et vint s'asseoir sur le bords du lit.

- Red...Pourquoi tu t'isoles comme ça? Je sais que tu n'aime pas parler mais ça fait quatre jours que je fait une crise d'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe...

Instinctivement, Henrietta regarda les poignets de Red. Bien que des cicatrices d'un lointain passé y étaient inscrites, aucunes nouvelles marques n'était apparues. Elle se sentit quelque peu soulagée, mais se reprit presque aussitôt.

- Parle moi, je t'en prie...t'as toujours été là pour moi quand ça allait mal, alors laisse moi t'aider à mon tour.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux perle de sang leva les yeux vers son amie implorante. Une nouvelle musique venait de se lancer, qu'Henrietta n'avait jamais entendue. Elle jeta un œil au lecteur qui affichait le titre :

_« La mort des amants »_ .

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire à nouveau face à Red, elle vit que celui ci se tenait la tête. Des larmes perlèrent lentement de ses yeux embués. Son visage exprimait une souffrance contenue, comme s'il cherchait à crier sans qu'aucun sons ne puissent sortir de sa gorge.

Elle prit la tête de Red contre elle. Il ne se débattit pas.

Après quelques minutes, il se calma. Un silence interminable suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Henrietta se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- ...Explique moi. Tu gardes toujours tout pour toi, mais admet le, cette fois...tu as besoin que ça sorte.

- Et toi, t'as besoin de jouer ma psy absolument...?

- Arrête un peu de t'en prendre aux autres, je suis pas venue pour me bagarrer, et pas non plus par acquis de conscience.

- Lol, pourquoi alors...? ça te manque de plus pouvoir t'engueuler avec quelqu'un quand t'as envie?

- Je suis venue parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Maintenant, si je te fais chier, je m'en vais tout de suite...mais alors, souviens toi que je t'ai jamais tourné le dos....

- ...

- ...Bon.

Henrietta se leva, sans lâcher Red des yeux. Comme il détournait le regard, elle soupira, et fit demi-tour.

Elle n'alla pas bien loin. Une main s'accrocha à sa robe. Red ne la regardait toujours pas, mais il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas non plus rester seul. Elle se rassit, et attendit que son ami soit disposé à lui parler, comme elle était disposée à l'écouter.

- ...Tu te souviens de mon voyage à Londres, il y a un mois?

- Un peu que je m'en souviens...j'étais verte de jalousie! J'aurais voulu venir mais bon, pas d'argent...(elle eût un instant de réflexion) tant que j'y pense...tu nous en a pas tellement parlé, des circonstances de ce voyage.

- Hm...

- ...Alors?

- ...ça a démarré un peu étrangement...

------ Un Mois plus tôt ...------

- Une combine pour partir à Londres?

Damien hocha la tête d'un air malicieux.

- Il y a une tombola organisée à l'école...Il y a trois billets gagnants, disséminés dans les paquets. J'ai eu un coup de bol, j'en ai reçu un.

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir la même chance que toi...

- lol, tu vas rire : je sais qui a le deuxième ticket.

- Qui ça?

- Wendy.

- ...XDDD

- Pourquoi tu ris ?? -_-°

- Je ne t'imagine mais alors pas DU TOUT partir en voyage avec Wendy!

- Bah à vrai dire...moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler de ma combine.

- Mais encore?

- Je vais tirer le ticket à Wendy.

- ...Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça va marcher?

- Écoute, j'ai pas envie de partir en voyage avec cette pouffiasse.....

- Ça, je peut comprendre.

- Ouai, bon. Je vais interchanger son ticket avec un autre, et quand elle se présentera pour le faire valoir...elle aura une sale surprise.

- Et après je l'aurai sur le dos.

- C'est pas comme si ça te faisait quelque chose...

- lol, c'est vrai...j'ai déjà la moitié de South Park sur le dos.

- Alors, tu marches avec moi?

- ...hm...bon admettons...pour te faire plaisir.

Red n'avait aucune idée de la validité de cette information pas plus que de la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder à cette opération. Mais il aimait bien Damien et ses beaux yeux rouges, et il avait toujours voulu voir l'Angleterre. Il n'allait pas s'en priver, si en plus on lui mâchait le travail.

Le jour du tirage de la tombola, il reçut son ticket gagnant, comme prévu. Wendy avait failli s'étrangler de rage, tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait même pas trouver la force de protester. Pourtant ce n'était pas la seule à être restée sans voix car Red et Damien ne savaient pas qui était le dernier participant(ou la participante). Quand son nom sorti, ils écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent. C'était Butters Stotch!

Ce dernier était ravi, et aussi très excité par cette « merveilleuse » nouvelle. Depuis qu'il avait viré dans le style « Vampyr », il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les gothiques de South Park, qui pourtant semblaient mener une croisade contre les gens comme lui. Sûrement, il se serait habillé pareil, s'il n'avait pas autant aimé le « kawaii », les petits nœuds, les fringues couleurs bonbons...

Damien et Red, eux, étaient pétrifiés de terreur. On allait leur coller « ça » dans les pattes? C'était une catastrophe! Une abomination, une infamie! Damien n'était pas loin de l'hyperventilation et Red de la crise d'épilepsie. Les gens s'écartaient lentement de ces deux fous furieux quand la charmante tête blonde vint vers eux.

- C'est une chouette expérience qu'on va faire, hein les gars ! J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on parte ^^

Butters arborait un grand sourire naïf qui amusa Red. Une chouette expérience, hein...?

Damien lui, avait plutôt l'air du tueur prêt à agir. Butters le remarqua et décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Damien soupira.

- Dites moi que je rêve...

- Tu rêves.

- ...Merci mais finalement j'aurais préféré que tu te taises.

- Faudrait savoir.

- Oh ça va ! ...... bon, j'imagine qu'il faut se résigner...

- Hm, il faudra bien. Tant pis, on fera avec.

- Mouai...

-----------

- BUTTERS ? T'est parti à Londres avec Butters Stotch et Damien ?! Alors ça, c'est trop fort!

- Ouai bon...j'avoue que autrement, jamais l'idée me serait venue...et pourtant...

-----------

Chacun des trois jeunes gens avait fait sa valise. Red avait pris un minimum pour pouvoir remplir sa valise là bas, Damien avait mis un tas de trucs bizarres dans sa propre valise et personne n'avait envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et Butters lui, avait pris tout ses accessoires les plus « mignons » parce qu'il estimait que dans une si belle ville, il ne fallait pas faire tache. Ils se retrouvèrent au bus qui les amèneraient, avec d'autres personnes, au port où ils embarqueraient direction l'Angleterre.

- ...C'est plein de vieux dans ce bus...

- Tu rigoles?

- Mais regarde, c'est le car du troisième age!

- Putain...il commence bien ce voyage.

- ...Peut-être qu'ils ont des choses intéressantes à raconter...

Damien tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de dire, à son sens, une vraie ineptie. Butters fixa les mauvais yeux de Damien sans comprendre.

- T'as déjà bossé dans un home ? Je te promet qu'après, tu veux plus voir de vieux de ta vie. Jamais.

- Ah bon...désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Il me semble que tu sais pas énorme de choses toi...

- Damien!

- Quoi Red?

- Shut up and go on.

Damien rouvrit la bouche, mais Red lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre dans le car et évite l'esclandre. Ce qu'il fit, en grommelant.

- Faut pas faire attention...Damien est pas agressif, c'est juste qu'il sait pas parler correctement aux gens.

- ...je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup...

- Ahh......j'en sais rien. Il est peut-être juste de mauvais poil.

- Moui...si tu le dis.

Butters entra dans le car. Presque toutes les places semblaient occupées hormis trois au fond. Damien s'était mis près de la fenêtre, bougonnant avec sa musique dans les oreilles. Red eut un sourire amusé. Butters décida de se mettre à l'opposé de Damien pour éviter tout conflit. Red se sentit comme un rempart contre la véhémence de Damien, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Allez savoir pourquoi, il trouvait cette situation vraiment cocasse. Il décidait d'engager la conversation. A sa façon...

- T'écoutes quoi, comme musique...

Butters, qui était plongé dans sa musique, justement, se saisit brusquement. Il enleva un écouteur, et regarda Red l'air interrogateur.

- Hein? Ma musique? Hum, de tout, tant que ça me plait...

- Ah...

Il jeta un oeil sur le lecteur de Butters, qui jouait une chanson du groupe « In This Moment ».

- Hm...très bon groupe. J'aime beaucoup.

- Oh c'est vrai ?! C'est super !

On aurait presque dit qu'il avait allumé des bougies dans chacun de ses yeux. Mais voyant que son excitation n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup soulever l'enthousiasme de Red, il se rembrunit.

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, l'ex-blondinet(désormais teint) se décida à rouvrir la bouche.

- Hum...d-dis, Red...

- Hm...?

- Je peut te poser une question?

- Bah...dis toujours, j'aviserai.

- Pourquoi on t'appelle comme ça...Red?

- ....T'as pas remarqué la couleur de mes cheveux ....?

- Bah...si, mais je me demandais s'il y avait pas une autre raison...enfin, euh, peut-être quoi...°

- lol...c'est bien vu. On m'appelait déjà comme ça avant...

- Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- ça l'est.

- Oh...désolé...

- Y a pas de mal, t'inquiètes...

Après un nouveau silence gêné, ce fut Red qui brisa la monotonie du voyage.

- Alors...psi ou sanguinaire ?

Un sourire amusé apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

- Pardon ?

- T'est quoi comme vampyr ...?

- Attends, je comprends pas de quoi tu me parles.

- J'ai entendu le grand gourou Makowsky parler de ça...

- Euh...Oh, Makowsky!...c'est un con. Il est complètement à l'ouest, avec son délire...

- ... je croyais que tu en étais un, de vampyr. En tout cas, d'aspect...

- C'est vrai que j'ai trainé avec eux quelques temps, et j'aime bien leur style...mais franchement, ils sont devenu lourds au bout d'un moment...ça m'as saoulé, je suis allé de mon coté.

Red n'en revenait pas. C'était vraiment le petit blondinet martyr d'il y a quelques mois, où bien une créature obscure avait-elle pris possession de son corps? Il était surpris, alors que d'habitude ses conversations lui semblaient si futiles...

Ils finirent pas poursuivre leur discutions. C'était assez surprenant, de découvrir des intérêts en commun avec quelqu'un qu'il pensait à des kilomètres de son propre mode de pensée. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir au delà de leur loisirs respectifs car le car était arrivé au port. Damien, qui s'était endormi, se réveilla et se demanda s'il n'avait pas des hallucinations: Red discutait, amicalement, avec Butters.


	2. Beds, Cold and Cherub

**Chapitre 2: Beds, Cold and Cherub.**

**- **On est arrivé.

- Putain c'est pas trop tôt! J'en avais mais marre d'attendre!

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il faut trouver l'hôtel d'abords...

- ...ça m'éneeeeeerves!

- Transforme personne en ornithorynque...

Cette remarque ne fit pas réagir Damien, mais Butters ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. _Ornithorynque...? Mais de quoi il parle...?_

- Bon, en avant. On a encore une fameuse route à faire. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on visitera grand chose...

- Tu rigoles ? On fait London By Night! J'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans l'hôtel le premier soir moi!

- Mouai on verra dans quel état tu seras ce soir, Dam. Si tu tiens toujours debout, on verra...

- ça veut dire quoi, ça ..?

- Mais rien... allez avance.

Décidément, c'était une habitude pour eux de se lancer des piques. C'était difficile de savoir s'ils plaisantaient où si c'était un réel affrontement. Peut-être un peu des deux, en fait.

Pour rejoindre leur hôtel, ils prirent un taxi. Le voyage leur semblait interminable et Damien finit par s'endormir dans la voiture, épuisé et surtout absolument désintéressé de toute conversation. De plus, la radio diffusait en boucle des morceaux populaires que les trois jeunes hommes détestaient. Autant dire que c'est soulagé qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Mais une surprise les attendait.

- ...Quoi, c'est ICI qu'on loge ? ...mais il n'y a rien! Un mini-centre commercial et c'est tout! On est paumé au bord de la route! AAAAH! Bordel !

- Tweek, sort immédiatement de ce corps!

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, t'est chiant.

- Je t'aime aussi, Dam 3.

- Les arnaques de South Park je te jure... « on vous paie tout, l'hôtel, la nourriture »...ouai sauf qu'on dort dans un cagibi et on mange au snack. Ahah!

- Calme toi, Damien! T'est jamais content! On est en Angleterre, non? On va visiter une super ville, non? Alors arrête un peu de râler, prends ton sac et allons voir de quoi on l'air les chambres...

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent vaillamment dans l'hôtel, leurs pesant sacs sur le dos. Red régla les détails administratifs, expliqua qu'on leur avait réservé trois chambres. C'est là que, à sa (encore) grande surprise, on lui annonça qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre de trois personnes. Anticipant la réaction de Damien, il fit comme si de rien n'était, pris ses affaires et invita ses amis à les suivre, se disant que de toute manière, il valait mieux un scandale entre eux que devant la réception.

- C'est par là. Suivez moi.

L'hôtel fonctionnait avec un système de carte magnétique. Il passa la porte du couloir, bifurqua à la première à droite et s'arrêta devant une porte. Là, il ouvrit, et tenta de ne pas exploser de rire.

La chambre comportait non pas trois mais deux lits. Un grand pour deux personne, et un troisième superposé et perpendiculaire au premier. La douche comportait un panneau de verre ligné qui, s'il était esthétique, laissait assez facilement deviner le détail de ce qui pouvait se trouver dedans. La qualité exceptionnelle du service était telle qu'ils avaient même eu droit à deux serviettes, et trois gobelets en plastiques.

Damien écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est ça, leur chambre trois personnes........?

- Bah...

- ...je vais pleurer.

Red se mit à rire.

- Oh allez, remet toi. C'est pas si grave, on peut s'arranger de ça. On a vécu pire!

- Ah ouai? quand ?!

- Ben par exemple, tu te rappelles la soirée, bourrés et enfermés dans un placard ......

- ...Ah oui, tiens.

- Vous avez passé une soirée enfermés dans un placard ..?

- Euh...ouai....c'est une longue histoire et trop humiliante pour être racontée....oublie ça.

- lol...ok.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le regard de Red et Damien glissèrent sur le lit superposé. Ensuite ils se détournèrent pour se fixer un instant. Un éclair passa entre eux. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre comme des sauvages. Damien fit un croche-pied à Red qui s'écroula sur le sol, mais s'accrocha au mollet de son frère ennemi pour l'empêcher d'avancer . Butters, lui, n'y comprenais rien.

Ensuite, Red se releva, monta sur le grand lit pour tenter une ascension sans filet du superposé. Damien se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber sur le matelas, puis il pris son sac et le lança en haut. Ensuite, il s'écria triomphalement, en montant l'échelle:

- JE prends le lit du dessus !

Red grommela, se ramassa et mis son sac sur le grand lit.

- Faux frère! T'hésiterai pas à me marcher dessus pour tes propre intérêts!

- Niak Niak! Je suis le fils de Satan, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes plus comme avant...

- Je t'aimais avant ?

- BEUHEUHEUhabeuuuh....

- ...C'est quoi cette façon de pleurer...

Butters s'avança à son tour dans la chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Le cinéma des deux gothkids lui avait d'abords échappé mais maintenant il se demandais s'ils n'étaient pas cinglés.

- Vous êtes complètement fous, les gars.

Red s'était allongé en travers du lit, sa chemise a moitié ouverte révélait une partie de son torse et ses cheveux faisaient des dessins étranges sur la blancheur immaculée des draps. Il dévisagea Butters de ses yeux clairs.

- C'est les gens qui se prennent trop au sérieux qui sont fous. On a peut-être pas l'air engageant, c'est vrai, mais on sait vivre et s'amuser.

- ...

- Quoi?

- Rien, c'est...enfin, je vous imaginais pas comme ça...mais depuis le début du voyage je commence à me demander si j'ai pas fait fausse route.

Cette fois, ce fût à Damien de prendre la parole. Comme il était allongé, on ne voyait que sa tête dépasser, et ses cheveux noirs glissèrent sur les rebords, lui donnant un aspect inquiétant.

- Les gens jugent facilement sur ce qu'ils voient...Parce que nous sommes naturellement froids, cyniques et décalés, les autres pensent qu'on vit reclus, mal dans notre peau et désespérés. Désolé pour eux, mais moi, j'aime trop délirer que pour m'en priver.

- Sale conformiste...

- Tais toi, sale-hop!

Damien envoya un coussin en plein visage à Red, qui ne réagis même pas. Il dit quelque chose mais à travers la barrière de plume et de tissus, impossible de comprendre. Butters retira le coussin, afin de permettre au « sale-hop » de respirer. Celui ci sourit, ce qui fit marquer à Butters un temps d'arrêt . Une telle expression n'était pas coutumière à Red, et pourtant ça lui allait très bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- J'ai faim...

- OH MON DIEU !!! (du mal!)

- Pourquoi tu cries, Damien!

- Parce que j'ai faim aussi!

- La faim stimule tes cordes vocales...? J'ai toujours dis que tu étais un mec bizarre.

- Ça va, ça va...

Les trois jeunes hommes prirent leurs portefeuilles et se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Une chance, il semblait rester ouvert assez tard. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour, ils optèrent pour un repas au KFC. Red commanda trois menus, et quand le serveur lui répondis, il dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire. Butters et Damien se tordaient silencieusement derrière lui, ce qui lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. En effet, le serveur s'exprimait en bon anglais mais son accent était absolument affreux. Il était Indien et quand il répondait, Red ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tic nerveux. Pour couronner le tout, quelqu'un en cuisine répondait au serveur en criant, avec ce même accent.

Il prit les plateaux, presque rouge à force de se retenir. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire général.

Cette amusante anecdote avait détendu le petit groupe, et désormais, Damien avait déposé les armes. Ils étaient prêt à repartir à zéro, et de ne pas tenir compte d'éventuels différents. Butters se décida enfin à se dérider, lui aussi.

- Ouf. J'arrive plus à finir ce truc. C'est énorme ce Tex-Mex!

- Je peut m'en occuper si tu veux...

- Tu peux faire confiance à Dam pour finir tout ce que tu manges pas. Il a un appétit d'oiseau...

- Hein?

- un vautour...

Butters se mit à rire, ce qui lui donna le hoquet. Red s'en amusa, et lui tendit sa boisson pour « faire descendre » ce qu'il avait avalé.

Après le repas, ils marchèrent un peu dehors pour prendre l'air. Butters prit un peu d'avance en marchant vers l'hôtel, parce qu'il avait froid. Red l'observait, perdu dans ses pensées. Damien le remarqua, et lui dit:

- Tu est dans la lune?

- Hm?

- Carrément sur Mars. Bon. Allô, Houston?

- Mais quoi qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça?

- Pourquoi je regarde qui ?

- T'est complètement demeuré ce soir...Pourquoi tu regardes Butters comme ça ?

- ...? Quand tu parles à quelqu'un, tu lui tournes pas le dos pour lui dire quelque chose...

- Mais non ! Là, maintenant, tu le fixes comme un chien fixe un bel os!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, mon pauvre vieux.

- C'est cela, oui...

- Bon admettons. Il m'intrigue un peu c'est vrai.

- « Un peu »...

- Oui, un peu!! Tu as mangé des chiantos récemment ?

- Si on ne peut plus poser de questions maintenant...

- Tu as l'art d'en poser, aussi...

Damien souriais d'un air satisfait.

Il avait donc posé LA question.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Dans l'entrée, un Butters frigorifié les attendait.

- Pourquoi t'est pas allé jusqu'à la chambre ?

- C'est toi qui à la carte.

- Ah mince! Désolé. Tiens, prends ma veste en attendant.

- Merci...

La veste de Red était chaude, bien qu'un peu grande pour Butters qui faisait une tête et demi de moins que lui. Elle sentait un parfum étrange, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il enfonça sa tête dans le col, profitant du prétexte d'être un frileux pour sentir plus profondément cette odeur qui, en fait, était assez agréable...même envoutante.

Les jeunes gens rentrèrent enfin dans leurs chambres. Damien monta se coucher et se roula en boule dans ses couvertures, comme un matou repu et bienheureux. Red, qui n'éprouvait pas encore le besoin de dormir, alluma la télévision dans l'espoir de trouver une chaine intéressante. Il tomba sur une chaine de rencontre par chat (vous savez, ces portraits défilant affreux, de gens qui déblatèrent des obscénités sous le couvert de l'anonymat). Trouvant l'expérience amusante, il en avisa ses deux compagnons. S'ensuivit bien des rires et commentaires, qui s'éteignirent quand la fatigue survint. Butters s'éclipsa dans la douche afin d'enfiler son pyjama. Red, moins pudique, envoyer valser son pantalon et sa chemise dans un coin de la chambre et s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit.

Cette vision fit piquer un fard à Butters qui ne s'attendait pas tellement à une telle scène. Il se glissa dans le lit, bien au chaud. Le voyage l'avait fatigué, il s'endormit rapidement.

Plus tard, Red ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. En se tournant, il tomba nez à nez avec la bouille endormie de Butters.

Sans doute, n'importe qui ayant vu ça lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Il ressemblait à ces angelots qu'on appelle des « chérubin », et qui tournent autour des amoureux dans les peintures classiques.

Un ange....


End file.
